<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MCYT Daycare Au by Noirangel626</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203642">MCYT Daycare Au</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noirangel626/pseuds/Noirangel626'>Noirangel626</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Daycare, Children, Sleepy Boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noirangel626/pseuds/Noirangel626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a normal daycare au with MCYT YouTube's &lt;3</p><p>Will include the SMP wars but twisted to suit the au!</p><p>Phil, Techno, Wilbur and Tommy (and possibly Tubbo) are brothers!</p><p>Will try and include the father and son bit that Wilbur and Fundy have</p><p>No angst, all wholesome!</p><p>May try and draw profiles but please dont keep your hopes up :(</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welcome to my MCYT Au book!</p><p>Please enjoy and leave a comment if you wanna leave any type of review 😊</p><p>May add more characters!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Play?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rewritten :)</p><p>Hopefully it's better than before</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8:30, a beloved time for parents everywhere as they can drop off their children for someone else to look after until the afternoon. Out of thousands of daycare centers in the world, we are going to be focusing on this one special daycare because Class 16L have an important announcement coming up. Their teacher, Miss Eliza Martinez or commonly just known as Eliza, has gotten news from the principal that her class has been chosen to put on a play for the parents and rest of the daycare. She had just finished setting up for the start of the week, making sure that there is space for the new students that arrived that day, when she heard the gate opening and children running in. Immediately, she heard the hyperactive voices of two of her most chaotic students. </p><p>Tommy Watson, youngest of 4 children and one of the youngest of the class. Father left when he was born, leaving his mother as a single mother and her being a nurse doesn’t allow for much time with her children, but she tries so much to take care of them. When she isn’t at home and the kids aren’t at daycare, they go to their separate friend’s houses and stay there. Tommy -&gt; Tubbo’s, Wilbur -&gt; Schlatt, Techno -&gt; Dream, Phil -&gt; Kristin (She’s at the daycare but in a different class). 4 years old. </p><p>Tubbo Smith, middle child of 6 children, one of the youngest of the class. A wolf in sheep’s clothing, he seems sweet when he wants to be but is really a ball of chaos. Parents are hardly around but they hire a nanny to take care of them. Same age as Tommy but couple months older. SIblings are: </p><p>Puffy – eldest – 10 </p><p>Dream – 8 </p><p>Foolish – 6 </p><p>Drista – 3 </p><p>Lani – 3 – she and Drista are twins because why not, they seem like they’d be an awesome duo. </p><p>Soon after she heard them, she saw them run up to the gate and into the yard where the kids can stay and play until the start of the school day. Closely followed by Drista, Lani and Dream talking to Dream’s best friends. </p><p>Sapnap Arsonism, has only one brother called Fundy (imagine the pet war but it's just a sibling rivalry and the pets are stuffed animals). Hangs out mainly with Dream and George but sometimes Techno when he comes over to visit. His and Fundy’s parents are caring enough, nothing bad to say about them. Favourite hobby is burning random leaves and playing with lighters. 8 years old, only month younger than Dream. </p><p>George Found, only child. Eldest of the Dream Team – 10, favourite hobby is sleeping but when he isn’t sleeping or hanging out with Dream and Sapnap he is learning how to code. His main ambition is to become the world’s best coder and work for the FBI. Parents are there, aren’t the best parents but not the worst. </p><p>Turning away from the window that she didn’t know she when she started looking out of but instead turned her attention to the attendance sheet: </p><p>Skeppy Ahmed - 9 </p><p>Sapnap Arsonism </p><p>Fundy Arsonism  </p><p>Niki Chu - 7 </p><p>Eret Chu – Eldest out of him and Niki – they have basically adopted Fundy as a sibling - 8 - 2 dads :)</p><p>George Found  </p><p>Jschlatt Gamblon  </p><p>Badboyhalo Ratward - 10 – Hangs out mainly with Skeppy but sometimes with Dream Team </p><p>Dream Smith  </p><p>Tubbo Smith </p><p>Foolish Smith </p><p>Lani Smith </p><p>Drista Smith  </p><p>Wilbur Watson </p><p>Phil Watson </p><p>Technoblade Watson </p><p>Tommy Watson  </p><p>Newest students: </p><p>Ranboo Sparklez - Older than Tommy but younger than Tubbo – Eldest out of him and Crumb – they had just moved in last week - 4 </p><p>Crumb Sparklez - Adorable – can't do anything wrong - youngest of the class – 3 – loves cats </p><p>Soon enough, the time had reached 9am and she could open the doors to let in her students and immediately the room was rushed as students found their respective cushions after putting their lunch boxes in their cubbies while finishing their conversations with their friends. The two newest students stood out though as they stood awkwardly by the door. Ranboo with a black/white face mask and sunglasses, which isn’t the weirdest clothing option that Eliza had seen kids wear so far, and Crumb with a facemask that is plain white but with drawn on cats that seemed to be handmade and calico cat ears. Once the class had settled down, she introduced the two to the class and the two were taken in by separate groups, Ranboo by Tommy and Tubbo, Crumb by Niki, Eret and Fundy. As soon as they are comfortable and she’s able to continue, Eliza begins the register and, luckily, nobody is absent or late so she can announce the big surprise. </p><p>“So, over the weekend, the principal chose a random class to perform this year’s musical and, luckily for us, he chose our class! We can choose the musical that we can perform so if anyone has a suggestion, write it on this paper-” She shows a blank piece of paper and a pen, “-or if someone has already put down your suggestion then put a line next to it like this.” She wrote musical on the sheet then drew a | next to it before handing it to Tommy, who wrote Hamilton then passed it to Tubbo who passed it to Ranboo and so on. Soon enough the paper had reached everyone and looked like this: </p><p>Hamilton |||| </p><p>Heathers ||| </p><p>Dear Evan Hansen||| </p><p>Waitress || </p><p>Cats || </p><p>The Anarchist (Real musical surprisingly lol) || </p><p>“Seems like we have chosen to do Hamilton! Great choice, now let’s do some casting!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Casting Time!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time to find out who is gonna play who!</p><p>After this I am going to include a cast list here mainly so I remember whos who but also so you all can have a little reminder :)</p><p>I also am going to try and include a little filler at the end, some characters may have more filler time than others, I'm thinking of some of the dream team plus Techno next chapter. I'm thinking of adding Finn as well but I'm not 100 percent sure because of the story so maybe after the play idk.</p><p>Would you guys want me to write out the lessons or just skip them?</p><p>Hope you enjoy :)</p><p>Edit: I swapped Tubbo and Phil's roles!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miss Eliza brings out a sheet of paper with the list of characters, "Alright children, so we are going to discuss who is going to be the characters in Hamilton. Before we start, is there anyone who would rather not be in the play and do behind the stage things?"</p><p>Nobody raises their hands though a few seemed like they were comtemplating it, "Now, lets start with the main character, Alexander Hamilton. Who is the best choice?" Tommy's hand shoots up, "Oh! Oh! Oh! Me! Me! Me! I want to be Hamilton!" Wilbur laughs and nods, "He's like him actually, talks without speaking and really annoying." Tommy scoffs and yells, "I'M NOT ANNOYING YOU BITCH!!! I AM AMAZING AND A MAN!" "A man child more like." "SHUT UP!!!"</p><p>Miss Eliza giggles, used to the boys' fights, "Calm down you two and Tommy stop swearing. So we have Tommy as Hamilton, how about Eliza? Niki you could be a good Eliza or Toby?" Niki hums in agreement, "I'll do it, seems like it could be fun!" "Excellent! How about Angelica? Or Peggy?"</p><p>Phil and Techno raises their hands, "Phil and Techno? Ok, how about you be Peggy, Phil, and you can be Angelica, Techno?" Both boys nod and seem happy with their roles given to them as Miss Eliza calls out more characters, "What about John Laurens, Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan?" The children look between themselves before stopping on Eret and Fundy, "Fundy as Lafayette! He's the only one here Dutch just like how Lafayette is the only one French!" Eret quickly says after seeing the eyes on him, "Plus I like the idea of being a traitor, seems fun!" Fundy glares at him, "I hate you sometimes." "Nah you love me" Eret grins and laughs as he wraps an arm around Fundy, "That leaves John Laurens still, I think we may have to have people who have 2 characters soon."</p><p> Tubbo hesitantly raises his hand, "I could be John Laurens." Miss Eliza smiles and nods before writing it on the sheet, "I was thinking, Wilbur, is it possible to skip say no to this and have the story still make sense?" Wilbur frowns and starts to think about the songs after say no to this, "I think so, the song The Raynolds Pamflet explains what happens so I think it is possible." Miss Eliza looks at the sheet of paper and writes some things down, "Well now we can do more characters since we can do act 2 as well. The remaining characters are General Washington, Philip, the King, Seabury, Aaron Burr, Thomas Jefferson and James Maddison."</p><p>Wilbur perks up at Washington's name and raises his hand, "Can I be Washington? I wanna be Washington!" He then turns to Tubbo, "Toby you can be Philip, John Laurens doesnt appear in act 2 so you can be him! Plus you're one of the shortest here so you can pass as their child." Tubbo looks hesitant at the thought of two characters but nods, "It could be fun." "Great! Now, who wants to be The King?"</p><p>Dream looks at his friends, who looks back at him, "Dream can do it!" Sapnap suddenly announces, "Sapnap!" Dream yells shocked, "I don't even know who he is!" "Well you can learn, I'll be Aaron Burr and George here can be Seabury. Skeppy acts like Thomas Jefferson, playful and likes annoying his loyal best friend, speaking of him, Bad can be James Maddison. Now we all have parts!" Eliza looks shocked but writes it down, "Well...now that characters are sorted. Lets go have food!"</p><p>The children start to run to get their food, all except one. Tubbo looks around his cubbie hole but cant find his bee shaped lunch box, "Tommy did you take my lunch box?" He asks warily whilst looking for his other brothers to see if they have it, "Umm...no, no I don't. Did you pick it up from home?" "No, I was asleep. I thought one of you picked it up?" "How about we see if Phil or Wilbur or Techno picked it up?" Tubbo nods and the two walked over to Phil first, "Phil did you pick up my lunch box?" Phil shakes his head, "I asked Wilbur to before we left the house, ask him. If not then ask Techno, if he doesnt have it then come back and you can share mine." Tubbo smiles, "Thanks Phil." He pulls Tommy over to Wilbur, "Wilk, did you pick up my lunch box?" Wilbur looked at them before nodding and pulled out a bee shaped lunch box, "Oh! Tommy I'm going over to Schlatt's tonight so you'll have to watch Hamilton alone." Tommy nods distracted as he grabs the lunch box and Tubbo before dragging them outside to the playground. They quickly check that they weren't being watched before going in between two bushes to a hidden area and start to eat their lunches enjoying each otgers company surrounded by bees, flowers and other greenery.</p><p>Meanwhile, 2 boys, one in a fox onesie the other in sunglasses and a paper crown, sat on a bench eating some sandwiches, "Im looking forward to this play, I just hope it wont drip out of the play." Fundy says slightly worried, "Nah, it wont, its only a play. I doubt it'll get that serious." "If you say so." He closes his lunch box and places it beside him, "You know I was talking to Wilbur yesterday and he was acting weird, like he was talking to me like you would a baby. It was weird." "Sounds like it, maybe you play along, could be fun you never know?" Fundy shrugs and sighs when Eliza calls them over for lessons, "This is definitely the worst part of the day, at least it's this and then nap time then lessons then playtime then we can go home." "Yeah, want to come over mine this weekend? I can ask my dads if you can sleep." "Sure, sounds fun! Let's go get these lessons over with."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lessons Time!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time for boring lessons and naptime so feel free to skip this chapter also its way shorter today sorry :(</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The children pull over cushions and blankets as they get ready to learn, it ended up with a ball of children lying on top of each other as they all got comfortable, "So let's start with verbs, now a verb is a doing work like working or hating or joining or killed. Can anyone tell me the verb in this sentence?" Eliza explains as she writes a sentence on the board, "2 Men walk into a trailer."</p>
<p>"Are they doing drugs? A drug trailer?" Tommy questions, being answered by a punch to the shoulder by Tubbo and a hand to his mouth by Phil, "Tommy shut up about drugs!" Phil scolds, "You dont even know what that means." Eliza awkwardly laughs, "No, theyre not doing drugs just having fun." Tommy pouts. "We'll that ain't fun." He glares at Wilbur laughing his ass off, "Oh shut up."</p>
<p>Eliza chuckles and circles walk, "Tommy do you need to have a sit out to watch your language?" "...No miss..." "Good."</p>
<p>After an hour of lessons it was finally some of the children's favourite time, nap time. For most children it was easy to fall asleep, even for Tommy and Tubbo, who planned to sneak out during this time, but a different duo was having trouble sleeping. Wilbur and Schlatt. They were hiding in the corner of the room whispering random shit, "Hey, I was talking to this girl and she's going to be transferring here. Apparently, her half sister is already here but shw didn't tell me who it was. She seems really fun but a bit vulgar." Schlatt whispers while peeking to make sure than nobody was watching them, "Sounds cool, I wonder if we know her sister." "I think we might thought I'm not sure. Guess what I had for dinner yesterday. Hot pockets! They were amazing!" "I actually havent had hot pockets, tell me about them"</p><p>

The boys spent the last of naptime talking about hot pockets, it was weird but they had fun. Eliza spotted them but let them be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I'm Still Active!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter in the works!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys!</p><p>There is a longer chapter in the works about their home life and Im planning on writing about every child so far but that may take a bit of time however I'm not sure.</p><p>I have 2 options for you depending for the ending of the play.</p><p>Option 1: Play continues as normal, Tubbo dies and Niki lives.</p><p>Or</p><p>Option 2: I find a way to kill Niki in the play (Probably by burning in a fire) and Tubbo continues living and tells Tommy's story after he dies.</p><p>I believe that 2 could be a bit more interesting and different but I completely understand if you'd want option 1 as its most familiar.</p><p>Cya soon!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Home Time!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm so sorry for the long wait but I decided to abandon the chapter I was writing because I just wasnt happy with it, here is what I wrote but just know that the next chapter is the next day :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sooner than some yet later than most had been waiting for, it was time to go home.</p><p>The Craftia brothers meet up at the front entrance after saying goodbye to their friends, Tommy being the last one since he didn't want to leave Tubbo despite always calling Tubbo the clingy one in their friendship and he would call him later when they will play Minecraft with Wilbur and Eret and even after once they've both had their dinner, "Do you'd think Mam would let Tubbo stay over this weekend?" He asks curiously though he already knew the answer was no, he wasnt allowed sleepovers yet the others were, "No Tommy, she still thinks you're both too young to have sleepovers. Plus, its like an hour drive from our house to his, its too far."  Phil says whilst sighing as he realises the time being half an hour after daycare had finished, "We're going to have to walk again, aren't we? She's not coming." At this Phil nods sadly before taking Tommy's hand to keep the hyperactive child close, "Stay close, I don't want to lose any of you." The 3 other children nod and stay close to Phil.</p><p>

The whole trip was filled with random conversations and Hamilton songs and although they got some weird looks from people walking around, they were happy having fun. A couple of people had offered to take them to the police station for help getting home but they refused, mostly because they were told not to follow strangers but also because they enjoyed just walking and having fun.

They eventually reached their home and found their mother passed out on the sofa and a note on the bench, "Theres soup in the pot on the oven, it may need reheated. Please donyt be too loud but wake me up if theres any problems. I love you!" Phil picks a up a blanket on a nearby sofa and drapes it over her then looks at Techno and Wilbur, Tommy had ran off to his room after he heard the note, "I know you two like bullying Tommy on Minecraft but please don't make too much noise and please don't make him scream like he usually does." "We know Phil, we'll be quiet don't worry." The responce elected a sigh of relief and tired smile from Phil before he turns and heads towards Tommy's room whilst Techno and Wilbur hesd to their respective rooms.

------Zooooooooom to Dream Team------

Dream</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Practice Time!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a new day and just like any other day, children started heading into the school. Except, with our favourite Dream Team laid a new face, a much younger child than the the children and a girl at that. Dream didnt seem the most pleased with her being there but he was holding her hand so he wasn't objecting to her following him. Her name? Well, that was a secret to everyone except Dream.</p><p>As the children came in and sat on the floor for the register Dream and his sister went up to the teacher, "There wasn't any babysitters available and none of our family could look after her so I had to bring her here. Just call her Drista, that's what George and Sap call her anyways." Dream explains as "Drista" looked around at the classroom. The teacher was, rightfully, hesitant but soon smiled and points them to the students, "Well I can't exactly tell you to take her home, go join the class but Dream you have to take responsibility for her." Dream nods and goes to bring her over to George and Sapnap but Drista instead goes over to the clingy duo, Tommy and Tubbo, who were sitting as close as possible while Tubbo showed Tommy a pop up book about bees and flowers.</p><p>Dream shrugs it off and goes to his own friends but keeps a close eye on his sister as she laughs at the book, "Hey Tommy, Tubbo, watch out alright? She can be worse than you two when youre hyper."</p><p>If the boys were being honest, they knew they should've listened. However, they didn't learn that until they were being chased around the room by Drista with a foam sword. They tried getting help from Dream but he just laughed and watched from a distance. Poor Techno, who arrived half way through the day because of a doctors appointment, was immediately involved in the trio's dilemma as Tommy quickly suggested they go and play with him as soon as Tommy saw him. He was saved tho when Wilbur dragged him over to Schlatt, Niki and the new girl, Minx (sorry if she was meant to come later).</p><p>The whole time wasnt spent Drista chasing Tommy and Tubbo as they had small truces to cause havok. Eventually though Drista got tired out and Dream took her to a soft corner so she can sleep.</p><p>Miss Eliza chose this time to gather everyone back and announce, "From now, classes are cancelled in favour of us to practice our play!" To Dream's hidden disappointment, the class started to shout in excitement. In all the chaos, he sneaks over to his bag and pulls out his headphones before going over to Drista and places them over her ears to try and drown out the noise. He was too focused on trying to keep Drista comfortable and partially from the class' noise that he didn't hear his best friends walking behind him, only noticing them when Sapnap puts a hand on his shoulder, "Dude, shes alright. Its not like shes gonna disappear if you leave her alone." "Yeah but what if she wakes up and I'm not there and she starts to panic? She doesnt know her way around here." "Dream, she's asleep, she's fine." He sighs and nods, "I guess you're right, I'm just worried." He smiles softly at his sister then stands up, "Lets go."</p><p>The class follows Eliza to the small theatre and immediately start to go off into random directions, "Ok ok, so first we need for people to get their scripts." She picks up a pile of scripts, "Tommy and Sapnap!" The two boys walk up and grab the scripts but notice that they have the lines that they need to learn highlighted, Tommy has Hamilton highlighted and Sapnap has Burr's highlighted, "Niki, Techno and Phil?" They grab their scripts then head back to their friends, "Tubbo Fundy and Eret?" The trio grab their scripts but notice that Tubbo's is in a different font, "It's a dyslexic friendly font (I think those exist?), if you need help then talk to Tommy." Tubbo nods and quickly runs to Tommy, "Wilbur, Dream, George, Skeppy and Bad?" Soon all the scripts were handed out and the children were busy reading lines to each other excitedly. Well all the children except Tommy and Wilbur who were singing loudly.</p>
<p>

"Let's spend today getting familiar with the scripts and our lines, tomorrow we can start on the first act!" The teacher says even though none of them were listening. Everything was alright until 3 hours later, half an hour after lunch, when a different teacher came in with a crying Drista. Dream quickly goes over to her but was stopped by the new teacher, "Child go back to what you were doing, this is between us teachers." "But shes my sister!" "And I dont care." Drista tries pulling away from the teacher so she can go to Dream but when that doesn't work she bites her hand and stomps on her foot. Immediately the teacher lets go and she runs to Dream, who takes her over George and Sapnap, "Dri you shouldnt have done that!" He panics as George and Sapnap are laughing and cheering her, "She was mean and woke me up, I get cranky when I havent slept." She says, yawning immediately after. Dream sighs but smiles, "You did the right thing, little mischief maker."

The new teacher eventually leaves screaming about devil children but as soon as the door closes, everyone starts laughing anx goes back to what they were doing.

Eventually it reached 3pm and the class starts to head home, the Dream Team all heading to Dream's house cause they all basically lived there, Sapnap and George's parents couldn't care less honestly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. An apology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So to apologise for the lack of uploads...I have an angst one shot that I wrote on Tumblr but I'm editing a small amount!</p><p>MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>WHO'S READY FOR ANGST?</p><p>He finally did it...</p><p>He revealed his place as a spy...</p><p>His month long plans finally was in the light...</p><p>Was it worth it?</p><p>He heard the whispers as he walked around Pogtopia. He heard Niki crying before he went to sleep. He heard Wilbur plotting with Techno and Tommy. He heard everything.</p><p>He knew they didnt trust him - why would they?</p><p>He burned Niki's flag</p><p>He destroyed the walls</p><p>He disowned his own father</p><p>He knew what he needed to do to gain their trust - even though it may cost him his life.</p><p>Every turn seemed to lead him deeper into a maze, a neverending loop. Until one iron door.</p><p>Knock</p><p>Knock</p><p>Knock</p><p>Standing in the doorway is a clearly angered Wilbur, "What is it Fundy? We're busy." The sharpness in his tone made him hesitate before stating, "I'm going to Manburg in the morning, I probably wont return. You'll know why soon enough." Before the words could set in, he left to his room. He spent the rest of the night writing letters to all of Pogtopia, mostly sorries, but two letters were different.</p><p>One letter expressed death, another victory.</p><p>True to his word, once daylight hit him, he broke through the dirt and headed towards his old home. It was midday when he finally arrived, he met with Schlatt within the hour.</p><p>He and Schlatt were facing each other, bows drawn by 3pm.</p><p>Eret stood between them holding the two letters. Nobody saw the trio - Wilbur, Techno and Niki - hiding as they watched the duel go down.</p><p>1...</p><p>Eret took one step back, a small one, not wanting to see the results of the fight. He knew Fundy was a spy for a while now but he also knew of the acts that he did. Fundy was and would always be his friend - his karaoke partner - his platonic soulmate.</p><p>2...</p><p>Another step. The crowd around them getting nervous and antsy.</p><p>3..</p><p>4..</p><p>5.</p><p>6</p><p>7</p><p>Schlatt smirks and releases the arrow prematurely - barely grazing Eret...but it hit Fundy the opposite side of his heart.</p><p>They ran to their friend. Wilbur's sight blurred from tears, his son - his only son. His true unfinished symphony. He held onto Fundy tightly as Niki was held by Eret, them both crying for their old friend. Even though she thought of him as a traitor this past month, he was her best friend while part of L'Manburg.</p><p>He grabbed onto his father loosely, "I tried, Pa. I tried to get you home." His eyes were glazed over, he was looking around but he couldn't see anything, "I know, my son. You did everything just right. We'll be home soon." Fundy's last remaining vision started to fade, "Kill him for me, Pa. Go home. Build up L-L'Manberg."</p><p>"Of course, my son, I love you."</p><p>The last 3 words would forever be unheard by the fox...</p><p>One final phrase left Wilbur's mouth that night - he was going to respect Fundy's final wish.</p><p>"Technoblade, opperation JFK."</p><p>DID I DO GOOD?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed :)</p><p>I dont know how many chapters this will have so buckle up!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>